Orchid
Orchid, known as one of the Wing Masters, was one of the Commanders of the Black Mage, the founder of the Black Wings and Lotus' twin sister. Story Originally, Orchid and her brother were two shadow spirits who resided in Ellin Forest. They had some association with Guwaru, possibly his servants or disciples. After being found by the White Mage (before he was corrupted and became the Black Mage) he granted them human form and named them Orchid and Lotus; while Orchid was excited and happy with the gift, Lotus was more cautious, seeing disadvantages to it (which ironically, would come into play centuries later.) Little is revealed of her role before he was defeated, but afterwards, the commanders scattered. Orchid reorganized the Black Mage's followers into a organization known as the Black Wings. However, the true purpose of the organization which its members do not know, was to revive her twin brother, Lotus, not the Black Mage. Orchid first appears at the end of Mercedes' storyline, where she reveals to have sent her Black Wing agents to thwart the heroine's every turn. However, Orchid was defeated in the final confrontation and fled. Much later, Orchid grew impatient with Gelimer's attempts to revive Lotus. The scientist finally removes Lotus from stasis, but he remains silent to Orchid's delight. Gelimer then reveals to have disabled Lotus' brain, leaving only his body and power functional to serve as his tool. Lotus then attacks Orchid and leaves her for dead, where she was later discovered by the Resistance. They take her back to their base, where they attempt to nurse Orchid back to health in order to interrogate her. She appears briefly when the player starts the Evolution System quest line, which seems to take place shortly afterwards. After Claudine and the player investigate the ESS, Orchid wakes up and goes talk to it, thinking its Lotus. When it denies being such, but refuses to give her information, she threatens it, starting an argument which leads to it using a weapon, injuring her. However, when the player rushes in, it recognizes him/her as a registered user and stops. (The purpose is to show that the ESS is an evolving system capable of making decisions, with more potential than Gelimer intended.) Black Heaven Orchid plays a pivotal role in the Black Heaven storyline. First, in Act One, the player uses magic provided by Grendel the Really Old to enter her memories and find out what the eponymous Black Heaven is, discovering information about her origins in the process. In Act Four, she is "rescued" by Francis (who has a crush on her) from the Resistance headquarters, and leaves to attempt to regain leadership of the Black Wings, despite the loss of her powers. In Act Five, she confronts the player, angry about the intrusion into her mind, but forms a partnership when he/she is separated from his/her allies. However, Orchid abandons him/her later. In the climax, after Lotus is defeated by the player and Gelimer kills him for failure, his last act is to give his power to his sister, which she generously uses to thwart the attack on Edelstein. Later, she aids the player, who is poisoned and dying from Gelimer's poison, in escaping the doomed Black Heaven, but after turning him/her over to Athena Pierce, refuses to go with them, preferring to go down with it. The epilogue shows she is alive, speaking to Guwaru and requesting the true power of the Spirit of Darkness. Arcane River Esfera Orchid makes her return as a Masked Individual in Esfera. After the Alliance ship appears in Esfera, a Masked Person blows up the ship to prevent the Alliance members from travelling too far to the massive sphere in the sky, something the player deduces as the Black Mage, to save their lives. In a flashback, it is inferred that the masked person stopped the ritual of Will making Tana the sun of Esfera. Later, after the player eliminates the Executors, which inadvertently weakened Tana, Will shows up to try and put an end to the player. However, Will could tell that the masked person was hiding somewhere and ordered for their appearance. They come out of hiding and is then given two choices; save the player or stop the ritual. The former is chosen. When the player asks why they stopped the ritual the last time but chose to save them this time, the reply was To destroy him... I need to create an adversary and teleports them back to Base Camp. After Will is defeated by the player, he retreats deeper into his Mirror World, gloating over the victory of his mission. The masked person shows up out of nowhere to Will's surprise and mutters "You can't escape", engaging in battle with Will and incapacitating him. Tenebris Later in Tenebris, after Melange causes the Alliance ship housing the player on it to plummet into the Labyrinth of Suffering and is apparently shown the exit by another Alliance member by the name of Azalin, the Masked Person comes out and incinerates Azalin, which actually removes her disguise and shows that she is, in fact, Hilla, now reborn in the Black Mage's powers, trying to lure the player into a trap. Hilla says some haunting words to the player and departs. The player asks the Masked Person why they chose to help them last time, and why again this time. This apparently annoys the masked person, who calls them annoying and leaves. This reminds the player of something, didn't Orchid have a similar attitude in Black Heaven? They shrug this off for now as facing Hilla and ultimately the Black Mage is far more important. Later, as the player confronts Hilla, they are too tired to fight back as they have been trudging through the labyrinth for a while, Hilla revives Lotus and orders him to attack the player. The masked person now comes out, blocking the attack, but also shattering their mask, revealing Orchid underneath it, which surprises both Hilla and the player. Orchid will demand what has Hilla done to her brother. Hilla will say she kept sensing Guwaru's energy which confused her, but now that Orchid has appeared, it makes a lot more sense and her response regarding Lotus' state will anger Orchid, as Lotus died in her arms, but is now used as a mindless puppet. The player will then fall ill to fatigue, with Orchid desperately calling for them to wake up. After the player comes back to their senses, they engage in battle with Hilla. With Hilla now defeated, the player asks Orchid how she got here. She goes into some brief history between her and Guwaru, then the spirit of Guwaru appears behind Orchid and explains himself that they are here to end the Black Mage. Orchid, now impatient and disappointed that the player cannot use their power well enough to face the Black Mage, decides to take off to fight him herself. Guwaru tries to stop her but to no avail. The player and Guwaru manage to catch up to her and they go further up into Limina, where they are confronted by the Elite Bosses. The player and Orchid team up to defeat the Bosses. Afterwards, the leader of the bosses, Guard Captain Darknell appears and causes a core to explode. Orchid teleports the player back onto an Alliance ship before it can explode, where they are regrouped with Neinheart and Cygnus. Soon after, the Flying Fish brings the player to the Black Mage's throne room, where they will face the Black Mage's knights of Creation and Destruction and the Black Mage himself. After defeating the Black Mage's robe form, they are sucked into an unknown area, where Orchid reveals herself and says that she has been fighting the Black Mage's true form all this time but her attacks do nothing and that the player must be the one to land the finishing blow on him. Orchid will assist the player in taking down the Black Mage, occasionally firing bolts and lasers at the adversary. After this form of the Black Mage is defeated, the scene will change into Lost Space, and the Black Mage, in his true form, will cause another core to explode. Orchid shields the player and Alliance from the explosion. Cygnus rallies everyone, then the player delivers one final blow to the Black Mage, ending him for good. The player, Cygnus and Orchid are then seen talking in the Lost Space. Cygnus and Orchid end up leaving the space, but the player disappears, disheartening Cygnus. However, the player is transported into the Erda flow and speaks with the White Mage, who actually thanks the player for defeating him and sends the player back into reality. With the Black Mage defeated for good, Orchid and the player bid farewell, with Orchid calling them an idiot, just like what she did in Black Heaven. FriendStory In FriendStory, Orchid's counterpart is a young pop star and a student at Shinsoo International School. Appearing egotistical and self-centered, she eventually confides in the player that it's a ruse to compensate for the death of her brother. (Lotus is not actually seen over the course of the story, and how he died in this reality is unclear.) She acts very tsundere toward the player and jokingly labels them as a "stalker" (as they were actually stalking her following a request from Francis), yet she allows them to call her whenever she isn't busy even for 30 days straight. Trivia *Orchid is the second ex-commander to be taken in by the Resistance, the first being the Demon. Webtoon Nexon has commissioned author to draw Wing Master, which serves as a prologue of Black Heaven's story. Wing Master at Maplf (English Translation of line) *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3-1, Chapter 3-2 *Chapter 4, Chapter 4-1 Gallery Cutscene_Orchid_cry.png Orca.png 오르카 스우 - 검은마법사 NPCArtwork Orchid (1).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (2).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (3).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (4).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (5).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (6).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (7).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (16).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (8).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (9).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (10).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (11).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (12).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (14).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (15).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (13).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (17).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 1).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 2).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 3).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 4).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 5).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 6).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 7).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (FriendStory 8).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Orchid (Masked).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (masked) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 1).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 2).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 3).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 4).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 5).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 6).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 7).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 8).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline) NPCArtwork Orchid (Tenebris 9).png|NPC Artwork of Orchid (Tenebris storyline, unrevealed) NPC_Masked_Individual_Teleport.gif Orchid Phone Background 720x1480 1.jpg|Orchid phone background 720x1480 Orchid Phone Background 1080x1920 1.jpg|Orchid phone background 1080x1920 Orchid Phone Background 720x1480 2.jpg|Orchid phone background 720x1480 Orchid Phone Background 1080x1920 2.jpg|Orchid phone background 1080x1920 Category:Characters Category:Former Black Mage Commanders Category:Black Wings